


Alec and Simon

by njk19



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njk19/pseuds/njk19
Summary: Au. Alec is 24 has his own restaurant and bar. Simon is 20 and works as a florist and does gigs with his band. Not the best but there’s not enough of these two.





	Alec and Simon

**2 years ago:**  

Why I agreed to let my sister hold an event here I don’t know. But I can’t complain since she started her own company 6 months ago planning different events she has flourished. Met the love of her life who is amazing from what I have heard. Clary the ginger carrot top who I have only seen pictures of and am meeting for the first time tonight. Checking my watch to see it’s 20:30 I can’t help looking around with pride to see all my sister has done to the place. She’s holding an event here for a charity that supports children who have been abused. A charity that I have heard means a lot to Clary as someone she cares about had been through that and more. I feel a twinge in my chest thinking about children that have had to go through that. My mind drifts to Jace and all that he’s been through. I can’t help but feel so proud at how far my little brother had come since living with them at the age of 10. Shaking my head I don’t let my mind drift no more. I have too much to do and guests will start arriving in half an hour.

 

Later that night everything is in full swing. The drinks are flowing. Everyone seems to be having a good time. I look up to the stage to see the band playing. The lead singer who is clary’s best friend is the most beautiful person I have seen in my life I can barely keeps my eyes off the gorgeous man. Hearing someone trying to get my attention I look around to see clary and Izzy coming back from dancing on the dance floor. They both look so happy together. I can’t help but break out into the biggest smile at seeing her this happy. Since meeting clary I can’t help but see what Izzy sees in her. She’s so good for Izzy. The crazy carrot is so full of love and life. She’s just what my baby sister needs.

 

The next morning I wake up my heads pounding, my stomach feels like it’s turning and my throat is so dry. I’m so focussed on how ill I feel it takes me a few minutes to realise I’m not in my room. Looking round confused I see a mop of brown hair just barely visible from under the blankets. Thinking back to last night I remember hitting it off with the lead singer in the band Simon clary’s best friend. Normally I would have been gone as soon as I wake up after a one night stand but for some reason I can’t bring myself to do that now. A few minutes later I feel an elbow in my back wincing I turn my head to Simon who is now sitting blushing stuttering out an apology. Man he’s so cute and dorky. When he goes to cover his face I see old scars on his arm but don’t mention it. I take his hands in mine and say ‘how does going for breakfast sound’. For a few minutes simon’s sitting looking like a fish opening and closing his mouth. I can’t get over how confident and in his element he was on stage to now looking so shy and cute. Realising he’s started speaking I shut my thought off and listen to what he’s got to say. ‘Erm.. I would love to? I know you said this is a one night stand but I just.. I.. I don’t know what to do I’ve never done this before like a one night stand. What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to act? Do we go for breakfast and then go our separate ways?’ Cutting him off before he can say anymore with a chaste kiss on his lips seeing that cute blush return to his face I say ‘I know I said this was a one night stand but I would love to see where this leads to. If you don’t want that I would like to be friends at least. Your different Simon to everyone I have met before. I would like to have you in my life one way or another. That’s if you want’. Feeling nervous and like my hearts pounding out my chest I wait for Simon to reply. After what feels like forever he starts nodding ‘I would love to see where this leads. But your so out of my league your so gorgeous. Don’t get me started on how hot you look with all those tattoos. You have your own successful restaurant and bar. I’m just a florist that does gigs with my band. I have a load of baggage. It would probably be best if you just forget about me’ Simon gets up out of bed picking his clothes up. I just know if I let him go now I will regret it for the rest of my life. Even though I have only met him the night before I could see myself having a future with him and that’s not something I ever thought I could have after Magnus. It seems stupid as I only met him but he made me feel something I have never felt with anyone. Leaping out of bed I reach for Simon and turn him round. My heart breaks for this beautiful man seeing tears in his eyes makes my heart sink. I don’t know what he’s been through but I know without a doubt I will spend the rest of my life making him the happiest person in the world. I cuddle him to my chest whispering soothing words kissing the top of his head.

 

 

**Present day:**

Thinking back to how me and Simon met and became a couple from that night is crazy. It’s been 2 years from that day. The day that happened to have been the best one of my life. I once thought that I would never get over Magnus I thought of him as the love of my life. I did love him but nothing can compare to Simon. Since meeting him my life has been better. He makes me a better person. I fall in love with him more and more everyday which I didn’t know was even possible. Seeing his face just fills me up with such happiness. Since moving in together and getting our own home 6 months ago being able to wake up next to the one person I love more than life itself is the best feeling ever. He’s came out of his shell and became more confident. Finding out all the abuse and trauma he suffered at the hands of his own father as a child broke my heart. The few times he wakes up from nightmares crying and shaking so scared wounds me so deeply. Those nights we sit up in bed with a film on in the background while I hold him reassuring him that no one will ever hurt him again til he falls back asleep. To think anyone could hurt a child. Someone as loving and caring as Simon makes me sick to my stomach. Then finding out about his first and only boyfriend before me and how much of an abusive bastard he was the fact he beat him so bad he was in hospital for a month fighting for his life. I could have happily went out and killed him. I hope I never see his face because just the thought of anyone laying a finger on my man makes my blood boil. I stop that line of thought as I feel my anger rising. I think about all the happy times we’ve had together. Like when I first found out Simon had a 6ft boa constrictor called princess which I hated at first sight this ugly ass freaky looking ginormous thing that does nothing but stare at you and look as if it’s planning on eating you whole in your sleep. Now princess is our baby and I happen to love her which I never plan on admitting to anyone as long as I live. I remember the time we first went ice skating and I was shitting my pants because I had never tried it before and wanted to impress my Simon. Turns out I was amazing at it and had to spend half the time picking Simon up off the floor as he kept falling over. I can’t help but break out into a huge smile remembering every amazing memory we have shared together. I remember the box I have in my pocket. I thought I would be nervous about the fact I’m going to propose but I’m not. The thought of spending the rest of my life with Simon and calling him my husband fills me up with excitement. I have never been so content, so comfortable and happy. Or felt so loved by anyone outside my family. But Simon is something else. He’s just everything. Hearing the door open. I look around to see Simon coming into the living room and smiling as soon as he sees me. He walks up and kisses me and says ‘hi babe I have missed you. Work was a nightmare. I spent most of the time picking up flower arrangements after some woman come in screaming about her cheating fiancé and how the wedding is off. Then some drunk came in trying to steal flowers which what the fuck’. Pulling my gorgeous man into a hug I kiss him on the top of the head and say ‘missed you too baby. Who’d have thought that you would have to put up with so much drama for Christ sake’ chuckling I take Simon upstairs and run him a nice hot bath. Turning I say ‘Relax. I’m ordering food I also have something I have been meaning to ask you but that can wait til your done’ at simons confused face I walk towards the door saying ‘I love you’ as I’m on my way downstairs I here Simon shout ‘love you too’. I can’t help but break out into a smile at that. 

An hour later Simon comes down stairs in my Nike shorts and hoodie they are way to big for him. I just stand admiring how amazing he looks in my clothes, he looks so fucking adorable. Grabbing Simon by the hand we put justice league on while eating our food in a comfortable silence. Once the films done I turn the tv off. Simon looks confused as hell. I get down on one knee. Simon says ‘what’s going on? What are you doing?’ I silence him with a kiss. Thinking to myself I should have planned something to say. But deciding to just go with the flow. I say ‘The first time I saw you exactly 2 years ago today. We were strangers. All I knew about you was that you were Clary’s best friend. The lead singer in the band that happened to be performing at my restaurant. You completely blew me away. Your confidence on stage, the way you light up doing something you love I was completely captivated. You took my breath away. After you finished performing we hit it off straight away. It was like I had known you my whole life. We spent hours talking about everything and nothing. I don’t know why I said that night that I just wanted a one night stand because even then I knew you were someone I needed in my life. Someone I could see myself growing old with even though we had just met. The next morning I woke up thinking to myself that I can’t bring myself to get up out of your bed and leave like lastnight meant nothing. It meant everything to me. I once thought that I was done with relationships, with love. I once thought that I had found the love of my life and lost it. I thought it was pointless because you could give your all and still get cheated on like your nothing and what you had was nothing. I spent the next few years having one night stands. No one interested me. Then you Simon Lewis. You changed everything. Boy how I was wrong about everything before. You are the absolute love of my life. The thought of never having you in my life actually fills me with such fear. Your the one for me. My soul mate. My world. Nothing and no one will ever compare to you. Your the most amazing man I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and spending these last two years together has been the best of my life. When I learnt about all you had been through I was heartbroken. That anyone could hurt this amazing loving man completely baffled me. Your so strong all you have been through your still out here fighting and proving you can get through anything. You have made me feel so loved. So cherished. The way you make me feel there’s no words to describe it at all. I wake up excited everyday knowing I have you by my side. I can’t help but look forward to what each day will bring us. You hear about all these fairytales and how they meet there one true love. I never thought I would get that. But here you are. We have had our ups and downs like every relationship does. All the amazing memories we have made together. Getting the keys to our home together. Hell even decorating it I have loved every minute of it all. The few arguments we have had we come out stronger after that. I can’t even begin to put into words just how excited I am for our future together. I never thought marriage was on the cards for me. I didn’t see the point. It’s just a piece of paper. But hell I want that with you. I want to get married. I want to call you my husband. I want to officially be yours and you mine. I fell in love with you when I first met you two years ago. I have fallen deeper and deeper in love with you each day that has went by. I want to have a family with you. Adopt a dog or whatever crazy pet you plan on getting next. I want to grow old with you. I want to be able to tell our kids and grandkids our story. I want to be sat by you when we are 90 in a carehome racing eachother in Zimmer frames getting told off. Having food fights. Being absolute little shits together because we can. I want it all with you. My gorgeous dorky cute man. Your so fucking beautiful. So Simon Lewis absolute love of my life would you marry me?’ I can’t stop the tears that are falling. Seeing Simon crying with the biggest smile I have ever seen makes my heart skip a beat. The next thing I know I’m tackled to floor while Simon shouts ‘yes yes a million times yes. I love you so fucking much. I can’t wait to call you my husband’. Slipping the ring on simons finger. We turn our phones off and head straight to bed to celebrate. 


End file.
